Demonic Chickens
by saropilise
Summary: Smut of Clarisse and Percy. First smut ever written so be kind. Swears used often (as expected) and described fairly detailed. Seriously, if you're a child that searched up PJO fanfics, don't read this one, it will ruin your childhood. Cover art by Viria


Percy stared into her eyes. Her cold, brown, eyes. He had known her ever since he had arrived at camp. She was one of the first people he met there. Though they had not got along at first…

"You gonna quit starring at my lips and kiss 'em, numbskull?" She grunted as her thigh grazed Percy's hip. Percy glanced at her waist and suddenly shoved his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened for a couple of seconds, but she eventually got into it, moaning as Percy's smooth, cold hands lifted up her shirt. Clarisse let out a small sigh an immediately covered her mouth. She was not about to do something so stupid and girly, besides, she probably had more abs than Percy did. She could smell the sea salt on his breath as his mouth widened into a grin.

"I'll knock your head in even you even whisper it to your mommie-" She started but trailed off as Percy lifted his shirt up and over his head. He had been working out. Clarisse stood there awkwardly. Was this really happening? Was she really going to go through with this? Her eyes drifted down to the waistband of his pants. She swallowed hard. small fuzzy hairs trickled down from his belly button to pool in his boxers. _Yes, I am. _She thought to herself as she pressed her lips onto his. Their tongues slowly caressed each other's as Percy playfully bit her lip and moved down. Her cheek. Her neck. Off came her t-shirt.

Percy wiggled his tongue back and forth getting closer and closer to Clarisse's black sports bra. Her clammy hands gripped his back as he pushed against the wall. His heart pounded. it finally dawned on him why this moment was so priceless. 3 years ago, Clarisse was his childhood bully. As a daughter of Ares, it was natural for her to be a hardcore asshole. Maybe it was the alcohol, or that she possibly had a crush on him, but felt the need to hide it, who cares, she decided to ask him to go to a baseball game with him, her treat just… out of the blue. Now, all the hormones, urges and hidden feelings had led up to this. He loves it. He loves the fact he can touch any part of her, feel it, soak it in, it feel so wrong, and that's what he loves most.

Clarisse tugged at the sea demigod's jeans and ripped open then button. As Percy lifted her sport bra over her head, She shoved her hand into his boxers.

"I-I want you…" She managed to breathe as Percy's tongue began to circle the rings of Clarisse's breasts. Her heart pounding in her chest. It was true, all true. Every time anyone teased her, saying she had a crush on Percy, it was true. Clarisse stared at Percy's matted hair and shoved is face out of her chest.  
"Wha-" Percy exasperated but was cut off as Clarisse shoved her mouth onto his and shoved him against the wall, her hand still holding his dick. Her other hand worker furiously, trying to pull down his boxers. Percy did his best not to stand their, dumbfuck, by getting into it.

"What, you never had someone grab it before?" She had never "grabbed it" before but she wasn't about to let him know that. "Sorry, I didn't realize you preferred players." Percy said sarcastically as he unbuttoned her jeans. Clarisse smiled as she yanked off his boxers and began to stare at his junk. "What, never seen a dick before?" Percy says playfully. Clarisse begins to inspect it. "No shit, sherlock, do I look like a prostitute?" she growls as smashes her face into it. Percy stares at he in surprise and what-the-fuckness as she spits on it. Her tongue rolls a round it as her hands move up and down the shafts, slowly getting faster and faster. Soon her entire mouth is filled with dick as she rapidly moves her mouth back and forth.

"Oh my gods…" Percy moans as Clarisse spits out the cum and smiles. "You ready?" "Just do if, if you have the guts, Jackson" A small eruption of white snot, looking fluid squirts all over Clarisse's face and drips down onto her boobs. "Playtime's over." She moans as slowly pulls of her jeans along with her panties. Percy launches himself at her and throws her on his bed. He begins to trace his tongue along the outline of her abs, slowly getting closer to her warm pussy. she moans as Percy tickles her clit with his tongue and attempts to shove it up her her main hole, white liquid slowly oozes out as she moans. His tongue glide down to her ass, and finally the zapper. He always wondered what actually happened to women that it was done to. He pulled back his ring finger and aimed his hand at her pussy and ass.

"I hope you can handle it." Her warned as he trust his hand into her. Clarisse yelped and began to curse violently. Percy chuckled and moved his face back to hers.

"Get in. Now." She ordered with a wild look in her eyes. Percy grinned and began to thrust himself into her.

"Oh my gods…" She whimpered as as his thrust became faster. Sweat beaded down their bodies until Percy, nearly exhausted, put in one final thrust. Clarisse had never truly screamed before this night, she never felt this much pain and yet somehow… she was happy… not only that, satisfied… Percy flopped down beside her in the cool double bed of cabin 3. "Like I said numbskull, not a word." She panted.

The bathroom door burst open as a towering figure emerged. "Tyson?" Percy screeached as he scrambled to cover himself. The short cyclops stumbled through the door. "Brother! You are okay? I heard screaming! I though the demon chickens were back again!" Percy stared at his half brother, his horrified look turned to confusion. "Demon chickens?" He questioned with a concerned tone. "Yes, demon chickens! Dad gave me adream when I fell asleep on the toilet about demon chicken!" "Oh my fucking gods, get the hell out!" Clarisse boomed. Tyson, with a defeated look, turned away and tiptoed out the door.

"That was nice."

"Shut up, numbskull, you realize your brother knows right?"

"And?"

"Has he ever kept a secret?" Clarisse demanded impatiently. Percy stared at her in horror. "Fuck." he whispered.

Post


End file.
